An effort directed at the prevention and treatment of AIDS-associated opportunistic infections continues. A study of Sulfasim (CI-0694), a novel agent that suppresses and prevents anti-sulfamethoxazole antibody production in animals, has been completed in humans and is being analyzed. Sulfasim may ameliorate the toxicity of trimethoprim-sulfamethoxazole and thus improve the treatment and prevention of Pneumocystis pneumonia. A study of drug interactions between stavudine, an anti-retroviral agent, and rifabutin, clarithromycin, fluconazole, and ganciclovir, agents used for the treatment and/or prevention of AIDS-associated mycobacterial, fungal or viral infections has been completed. A study of the use of ganciclovir-releasing intraocular implant with oral ganciclovir and an investigational anti-retroviral agent in persons with cytomegalovirus (CMV) retinitis is in the final stages of design. The assessment and long-term follow-up of persons with idiopathic CD4+ T-lymphocytopenia (ICL) continues in order to investigate the pathogenesis and natural history of this heterogeneous disorder. A study in which blood specimens are collected from patients with opportunistic infections to use in the development of rapid diagnostic tests was initiated; CMV and Pneumocystis carinii are the initial pathogens being studied. In another study, CMV-viremic patients are followed to assess methods of quantitating CMV; quantitation may prove useful in selecting patients for prophylaxis or in following response to therapy. Specimens of sputum and blood are being collected from patients with tuberculosis for provision to other NIAID researchers and to assess assays for the detection and quantitation of M. tuberculosis in clinical specimens. An observational and treatment study of patients with HIV-infection contributes to a natural history data-base and provides clinical specimens to laboratory researchers. An outreach effort for the enrollment of women and members of minority and medically under-served populations in clinical trials continues; this includes the provision of medical care at a community health center and the establishment of a city-wide AIDS clinical trials information center.